RoWikicity:Sondaje
Pe pagina asta este loc pentru Sondaje, pentru a stabili lucruri importante la RoWikicity. Lângă un sondaj este bine dacă şi discutaţi despre subiect. Un sondaj se închidă după un termen de 7 zile, sau când au votat toţi utilizatori activi (Bucurestean, Marius.deaconu, Mocu, PetruD şi Tigrul-alb*)! /Arhivă * *''Această regulă se mai poate schimbă'' Pentru sondaje, este un format special. Te rugăm să-l foloseşti. Categorie:Întreţinere = Sondaje = Aici puteţi începe un sondaj. Populaţie Sprijin * [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 1 ianuarie 2008 15:23 (UTC) * --2050bugatti 1 ianuarie 2008 16:24 (UTC) * 5 ianuarie 2008 12:36 (UTC) Neutru * --VitalieMesaje 10 ianuarie 2008 17:57 (UTC) Împotrivă * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 ianuarie 2008 10:29 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:10 (UTC) Comentarii *Populaţia trebuie calculată aşa cum e. Nu putem face asemenea calcule. Cartierele sunt goale, fără niciun locuitor, dacă ne uităm bine pe ele. Pentru ce să înmulţim un cartier gol cu nu-ştiu-câţi locuitori? Ştiu că realitatea doare, sunt 5 locuitori în toată ţara, dar nu e vina noastră. *:Hmm.. dar nu vine bine pe http://rowikicity.wikia.com/index.php?title=Format:Popula%C5%A3ie&action=edit? Înţeleg dar.. altfel cum vrei să facem, doar cu "3 locuitori"? Nu arată f frumos [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 10:36 (UTC) *::Maybe you should try to use the MediaWiki:Specialmessage more efficient. 8 ianuarie 2008 16:10 (UTC) Şi eu sunt contra. De ce? Păi... După cum i-am explicat şi lui Alex pe mess, pe hartă, suprafaţa Adlibitei pare destul de mare (dacă facem o comparaţie cu cele mai apropiate ţări: Italia şi Tunisia). La o asemenea suprafaţă, o populaţie de 784.880 de locuitori e foarte puţin. Nici Ciprul nu are aşa puţin (deşi Ciprul pare, ca suprafaţă, mai mic decât Adlibita). --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:13 (UTC) :Mda, dar am impresia că s-a schimbat deja în 900.000 (înfiinţarea Măneniului). Am făcut şi eu concluzia, după ce am vorbit cu Andrei, că e prea greu. Dacă cineva cumpără o casă, tre' să calculezi prea mult pentru a stabili numărul nou de populaţie. De aia vreau să propun ăsta: 1) calculăm populaţia în fiecare lună. 2) Trebuie să fie o calculaţie mai simplă pentru oraşe/ţara. 3) Îmi place aşa cum e acum la localităţi, doar la Adlibita şi Christianenburg & Cantegro e prea dificil. 4) Deci acest sondaj a fost refuzat (este un cuvânt? ). Dar după părerea mea.. propunerea nu era foarte bună aşa că, voi face mai târziu o altă propunere. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:22 (UTC) Am putea înmulţi numărul de locuitori cu un anumit număr. 500.000 de exemplu. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:26 (UTC) :Îmi place ideea. Dar cu cetăţeni e şi mai simplu . (de exemplu: cetateni x 612.367) 18 ianuarie 2008 17:05 (UTC) Pai si locuitorii traiesc in Adlibita si fac parte din populatie. Sau nu? --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:11 (UTC) :Da, dar n-avem o listă proprie de locuitori. Sau folosim Format:Statut? (vezi si ) 18 ianuarie 2008 17:15 (UTC) Cred ca mai bine --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:18 (UTC) :Eu cred că nu. De ce? Aşa vroiam să număresc populaţia Libertasului dar după un timp am văzut că se refreshed odată în 4 sau 5 luni. Cre' că ar trebui să facă guvernul o listă de locuitori, cu toate casele lor (să vedem dacă sunt unii care locuiesc ilegali :P). 18 ianuarie 2008 17:25 (UTC) Dar casele nu prea conteaza aici. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:31 (UTC) Case Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:44 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:42 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:24 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii RoWikicity:Culori |sub= Culori |teză= Suntem de acord cu pagina aceea |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * I wonder where you got it 18 ianuarie 2008 15:43 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:14 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Partide politice |sub= Partidele politice |teză= N-au voie să existe |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) Neutru * I think they shouldn't be forbidden, but not encouraged. They should play a small role in politics. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:33 (UTC) Contra * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:15 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) Comentarii Hai sa fim realisti. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:17 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand this proposal as well... 18 ianuarie 2008 16:24 (UTC) ::Păi, eram şi în Libertas "pro", dar aţi văzut ce s-a întâmplat acolo.. . 18 ianuarie 2008 16:26 (UTC) :::?' 18 ianuarie 2008 16:27 (UTC) ::::I want to forbid political parties. Btw, why are you against a parliament? It'll be a parliament "à la Adlibita", for example without any political parties :-). 18 ianuarie 2008 16:29 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'll change my vote. It's your country which you're ruling and it's not to me to make such decisions. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:31 (UTC) ::::::Well, it is nice that you vote (and that you understand something). 18 ianuarie 2008 16:34 (UTC) :::::::I do my best, but sometimes it's caughting for a meaning 18 ianuarie 2008 16:36 (UTC) ::::::::Wow! Automatic translations! 18 ianuarie 2008 16:45 (UTC) ::::::::: . Andrei (Mocu) doesn't allow me to speak Dutch :P (messenger). 18 ianuarie 2008 16:47 (UTC) ::::::::::I see 18 ianuarie 2008 16:55 (UTC) :Politica e spuma democratiei, Alexandru! Dar sigur,limitat! Nu cred ca avem un DimiTalen prmtre noi,nu?--Marius.deaconu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:01 (UTC) ::Nu ştiu.. dar ai votat "de acord" la contra 18 ianuarie 2008 17:06 (UTC) ''Andrei doesn't allow me to speak Dutch Don't hate me for that! --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 17:09 (UTC) : . He, if I hated you I wouldn't talk to you on messenger, or translate this 18 ianuarie 2008 17:20 (UTC) Parlament |sub= Parlament |teză= Tre' să existe un parlament |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:18 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 16:32 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra * 18 ianuarie 2008 16:18 (UTC) Comentarii De fapt, chiar aceasta pagina este un fel de Parlament. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:27 (UTC) :Euhm.. da 18 ianuarie 2008 16:28 (UTC) A folosi bani |sub= Bani |teză= Nu mai folosim bani* |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} *a fost votat si acceptat, dar vreau să ştergem legea aia Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:38 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 16:50 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Sa nu mai folosim bani practic? Sau nici macar in articole? (Adica de exemplu, sa nu mai scriem pe pagina unui articol despre un hotel tarifele?) --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:19 (UTC) :Nu, vezi /Arhivă. Pentru a cumpăra case, magazine şi altele dar e prea greu de făcut.. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:31 (UTC) ::Is this about abandonning money in Adlibita? 18 ianuarie 2008 16:39 (UTC) Yup. But only for buying houses, shops, land and other stuff like this. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:41 (UTC) :Oh. I'll consider my vote. Why would you (or just Alex) want to forbid this? 18 ianuarie 2008 16:42 (UTC) ::It'd been accepted first, but I considered now that it's just too hard (after the rules, you have to earn €, then you can buy that or that if you have enough). And especially for new users (for which we are looking so long) it'll be a pity, with this system. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:46 (UTC) :::Okay 18 ianuarie 2008 16:47 (UTC) Emblemă |sub= Emblemă |teză= Vrem o emblemă naţională |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:20 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 16:36 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Judeţe |sub= Judeţe |teză= Vrem să creeăm judeţe |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:20 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 17:20 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Transport |sub= Transport |teză= Doar ministrul transporturilor poate să construiască un port, o autostradă, o cale ferată şi drumuri |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:45 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:21 (UTC) Comentarii Asta inseamna o limitare a scrierii de articole si a dezvoltarii Adlibitei. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:21 (UTC) :Scuze, greşeala mea. Vroiam să spun '''pe hartă. Oricine poa' să scrie 18 ianuarie 2008 16:33 (UTC) Comune, pe hartă |sub= Comune |teză= Comunele desenate pe hartă (cu spaţiul lor administrativ) |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * Could you give a word of explanation please, I don't understand it too well. 18 ianuarie 2008 15:58 (UTC) *:Well, say.. we want to determine the administrative areas of the communes on the map. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:04 (UTC) *::Ah, interesting. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:05 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:22 (UTC) * --Marius 18 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii = Sondaje neoficiale = Aici pot fi ţinute sondaje neoficiale, pentru a vedea opinia poporului. Sunteţi entusiastic despre UWN? Da, foarte! Este o organizaţie extraordinară! Da, e bun Aşa şi aşa Nu, nu-i deloc bun pentru Adlibita! Ar trebui să scoatem Adlibita din UWN! nl:Forum:Stemlokaal en:Forum:Second Chamber